creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
My Months in Heaven
These accounts have been found in an obscure prison in Egypt. The prison was built on the remains of an ancient pyramid. Egypt, 1444 BC My time came when I was sixteen. I had always had one ambition in life: to serve the Potiphar of the North Kingdom. I had had no other ambition. And now it seemed that this was going to become reality. "You're off, girl. Off to serve the Potiphar." My dad gave me a thin smile. "But father - what about you?" "I thought this was what you wanted, girl." "It is. But what about you?" "Oh don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself and the cult." I was surprised. "The Potiphar has a cult?" "Yes. One of the biggest in the Kingdom I think. He makes annual sacrifices to their master. Bull sacrifices, often. Sometimes chickens. It's for fertility to make them stronger." "But His Majesty banned and burned all cultists!" "Yes - but he allows this one - something about appeasing Ra." So I was shipped off to the camels and their caravans. Week 1 The palace was amazing. I had never had so much space in my life. It was luxurious after the trip across the desert, and the first thing I wanted was to get in the pool and wash off, but no, the guards wouldn't let me and forced me to do sweaty labor as a bricklayer. "But this is unlawful! Why use me?" I questioned. "Because the master wants you to. And besides, you are going to be clean... in the Afterlife." I was confused, but I set to work. Week 2 So it seems that the palace is luxurious, but I am not. I am still a bit perturbed by the Afterlife reference. Does it mean that this is a mass suicide cult, or did it just mean when we all get to Heaven when the world ends? The palace is decorated with images and statues of Anubis. I thought he was banned in this part of the Kingdom. Week 3 Today His Majesty came to visit! I wasn't sure why but it was the fourth day of the week and he arrived without warning and we all had to look our best. I was snapped at to look my best and told the man that it was hard as I hadn't washed since my arrival. But then I was denied to see the Pharaoh. I was taken into a back room and caned for cheek. However, later on I heard the guards chatting and laughing about something which appeared to be something good. It seems whatever it was, the Pharaoh was pleased with whatever he saw after all. Week 4 This time, we were made to write hieroglyphs all round a particular chamber of the palace. The hieroglyphs translated to "Bold Anubis, into your arms we commend us." (It seemed a little weird at the time but after a night drinking luscious wine it seemed to melt from my mind.) I saw an incredibly handsome officer in the villa today. I think I am in love. I am in love. Today we had an auction, where the Potiphar sold off his wealth to his highest officers, and I saw the man there, and I swore he smiled when I attempted to bid. But it was unlawful for a woman to bid so - After the auction the official walked right past me. I blushed, realizing what I was wearing was just a loincloth and neck piece. But he was unfazed and at the same time he wore almost the same. His gray eyes slid at me and seemed to smile too. Perhaps we have a connect. That night, I found a piece of papyri rustle in the pocket of my loincloth and realized that he had slipped in a note as he passed. So he did like me? I read the note and it said Meet me at my balcony at 8.00. Damn, it was 8.15 now! I ran out with heart pounding and then skidded down the hallway, slowing down whenever guards passed, and yet impatient. Finally I got at his place and then we met. "You got my note!" he said. "Sure I did." "Funny how we met." "Yes. Look, sorry I'm late. Hate rudeness." "Yes, but no fear, I'm sure Amnet will not take you for that. Well come here, please. Something I have to tell you." He beckoned closer and closer and closer, until I was right up to him with my skin sweating in anticipation. Finally he leaned in and gripped my mouth and I leaned back, stunned, but then gave in. After a few intimate hours we ended up on the floor, breathing hard and lustfully. He put his arm round my shoulders. "So when did you get here?" I asked. "Same as you, actually," he said and took some wine from the table goblet. "Have you been doing the same stuff as me?" I asked. "Were you made to work as soon as you got here without washing?" "Oh yes, what's all that about?" "No idea, but shall we find out?" We arranged to meet again tomorrow. The next time we met, he had clearly been kneading flour, his hands were all creamy. Soon my skin was smooth and creamy - that was after our intimacy and the funny thing was, his door clicked during our kiss. Week 5 Well that's good! The Pharaoh came back again today and he seemed delighted to see me finally. He gripped my chin and I hunched my shoulders back. He said he had heard so much about me and was looking awfully forward to commending my soul to the Afterlife soon. I was perturbed, but... That night, my man and I met again. We had barely got onto the kiss when a dozen armed men broke their way into his room, forcing the door open. Their sinister head dresses and face paint/tattoos seemed demonic in the light. "What do you want?" the official asked. "YOU." "What for? A party?" I giggled. "Shut up. No. For Judgement." "You judgmental bastards - here - take this!" My man picked up a discus on the table and threw it at one of the men and he fell; his neck broken. "Come on - the master is waiting. The Potiphar is waiting. His cult is waiting." The men spread out in a circle around us. "For what?" I asked, my heart beating in fear. "For your deaths." My man stabbed two of them with the dead man's sword and then he grabbed me and said "RUN!" but out in the corridor was ten more armed soldiers. The official stabbed through all of them and finally we made it into a narrow room filled with what seemed to be cogs and gear mechanisms used for grinding beans and flour. "Right I think we're safe here," my man said, and, gripping my skin, kissed me long and hard. We were sweating and kissing when suddenly the door opened and the flames danced. The Potiphar walked in wearing his ceremonial head dress, surrounded by dozens of head dressed men carrying scimitars. "OK virgins, your time is up." He clasped his hands together. All the men lowered their swords. "Why do you not join them?" he asked. "The gods. They want more virgins. And they chose you." "You will never take us!" my man said as he stabbed two of them in the neck and they drew more weapons and closed in on us. Two men grabbed my arms. "Our love is stronger than Cleopatra's!" Finally one man kicked him into a giant grinding cog, where he lay paralyzed for a moment then began to be crushed out of existence. "Come," the Potiphar said, looking pleased. "The gods are happy. The gospel is being fulfilled. The sacrifice is going." Seeing my lover being crushed gave me a rage like nothing. I forced the men off me by knocking them in the throat with my elbows then ran towards the cog, falling on the floor and sliding towards him. I was sweating and left an imprint on the floor. I grabbed his shoulders and tried kissing him. "Run!" he said. "Never again!" I cried as he was dragged in to his death and I was pulled in after him; virgins for the Underworld to have the evil gods of ancient Egypt eat our souls. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Ritual Category:Gods